love a lot of the terms
by Alika Milk
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mendapat pernyataan cinta lewat telpon? tentu tak percaya. junmyeon tentu ragu, dengan sifat alamiah yang tak gampang tertarik dengan sembarang orang, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar mencintainya. KRISHO/FANMYEON. BL/not yaoi)shounen ai, boy boy
1. Chapter 1

Title : love a lot of terms

Main cast : Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan , Kim Jongin

Genre: fluf, romance, comedy

Rate: T

" aku menyukaimu..." kata-kata yang sukses membuat semuanya menjadi hening.

Di sebuah ruangan yang tenang, yang hanya di miliki oleh satu orang secara pribadi, seorang namja mungil mengenakan piaya putih polos tidur telungkup tak bergerak, mata terbuka kosong, salah satu tanganya bertenger di telinganya menyangah benda persegi pemancar radiasi bernama ponsel.

Ia terkejut bukan karena terkena radiasi, tapi karena suatu kata yang di dengar dari benda itu, beberapa menit lalu saat ia sedang belajar mengerjakan pr sejarahnya, ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, namja mungil itu langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat id si pemanggil.

" ya...?"

" hai..." jawab si penelpon sekedar salam mungkin, namja mungil yang bernama lengkap kim junmyeon itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia tak mengenal suara si penelpon " ini siapa ya? "tanyanya, terdengar kekehan di sebrang sana.

" maaf, kau pasti belum mengenalku...namaku wufan dari kelas 3b " jawabnya, suho diam berfikir mencoba mengingat-ingat, dia adalah ketua dewan sekolah yang harusnya mengenal siswa-siswa sekolahnya ( tidak semuanya ia kenal ) apa lagi dari kelas 3 sama seperti dirinya, tapi sayang sekali otak pintarnya tak menjangkau sosok orang bernama wufan, siapa dia? apa dia murid pindahan? namanya terdengar asing. pikirnya.

" ada perlu apa ya? " tanyanya terdengar formal. orang di sebrang sana diam.

setelah 3 menit kiranya, akhirnya ia bicara dengan terbata-bata.

" junmyeon...aku mengetahui nomor telponmu dari salah satu teman baikmu " jawabnya, terdengar tarikan nafas orang bernama wufan melanjutkan " aku tidak bermaksud main-main "

" maukah..."

" kau jadi pacarku ? " jawaban sekaligus pernyataan yang membuat junmyeon shok setengah mati.

" tunggu...kau menembakku? bagaimana mungkin, kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku "

" kau memang tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu, kita memulainya dengan perkenalan-"

" kau orang yang sedang putus asa? " potong junmyeon cepat, wufan terdiam " apakah tidak laku-"

" bukan aku, tapi kau " giliran wufan memotong perkataan junmyeon, junmyeon mendengus sebal dengan hinaan itu, ia memang tak memiliki pacar bukan berarti tak laku, hanya saja dia belum mau membuka hatinya untuk menyambut cinta kedua, memang sulit membuka hati bila cinta pertama yang kau anggap sebagai cinta terakhir telah menghianati.

" puas! " teriak junmyeon mematikan ponselnya dan membantingnya asal, ia merasa terhina dengan ucapan orang itu. apa mau orang itu dengan mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarnya, bahkan kenal saja tidak.

Drrrrt~drrrtt

ponselnya bergetar lagi, junmyeon tak peduli, ia tahu orang itu menelpon lagi, sepertinya tidak bisa di biarkan walau dalam mode silent tetap saja mengangu, junmyeon mendengus kesal dan terpaksa mengangkatnya.

" ada apa lagi?!" bentaknya

" aku menyukaimu."

" shut up !"

" serius "

" diam! "

" aku mengalah, kita memang benar-benar orang yang sedang putus asa, jadi apa salahnya mencoba?" sepertinya orang bernama wufan ini tak gampang menyerah, junmyeon mendengus sebal dia akhirnya setuju, hanya terpaksa karena ia malas meladeni orang aneh bernama wufan.

" oke...bagaimana kita akan memulainya? dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu?"

" kita bertemu besok...di perpustakaan "

" sudah kuduga" dengus junmyeon " kau pasti orang yang tak jauh berbeda denganku "

" benarkah? haha...kita lihat saja nanti besok " kata wufan dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, junmyeon membanting ponselnya keras, ia kesal merasa di ajak permainan kucing dan anjing oleh orang asing itu, apa maunya dia? jujur junmyeon penasaran dengan orang bernama wufan dari kelas 3b, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajaknya pacaran?.

" akan ku beri dia pelajaran besok " geramnya.

" hyunggggggg bangunlah!" teriak jongin adik junmyeon mengedor pintu kamar kakaknya mengunakan kruk, salah satu kakinya patah akibat kecelakaan kemarin.

" apaan sih. berisik!" sungut junmyeon langsung membuka pintu, jongin membelalak terkejut menatap kakaknya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan tampang merengut suram.

" kau kenapa? " tanya jongin perlahan mundur

" bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang kebingungan, junmyeon kakaknya yang lebih di kenal dengan aura malaikat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aura setan? apa yang terjadi?, apa dia mimpi buruk semalam? apa mantan pacarnya menelpon? apa nilai bahasanya jelek? begitulah dugaan-dugaan yang terlintas di otak adiknya yang malas berfikir memikirkan pelajaran.

Jongin mengedikan bahu tak peduli, lalu ia menyeret kakinya dengan kruk menyusul kakaknya.

skip

Junmyeon berjalan tergesa menuju perpustakaan, pagi tadi otaknya tak tenang memikirkan orang asing yang menjanjikanya semalam, jujur ia penasaran dengan orang itu yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim ingin menjadi pacarnya, junmyeon tentu tak setuju begitu saja sebelum dia mengenal desas-desus sifat kepribadian orang itu, dalam pikiranya ia yakin orang bernama wufan sedang mempermainkannya, so...tentu junmyeon punya seribu rencana agar orang itu mundur dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Junmyeon bukanlah namja yang (sok) jual mahal tapi ia adalah orang religius yang percaya dengan cinta suci, cinta yang berasal dari hati dan bukannya nafsu yang kini melanda pasangan di dunia.

Junmyeon berdiri diam di depan pintu perpustakaan, ia tiba-tiba ragu antara menemui orang itu dan menjalani cinta percobaan atau pergi, tidak menemui orang itu selamanya? belum tentu orang itu akan menjadi cinta sejatinya, bagaimana kalau dia sedang mempermainkanya? junmyeon tidak rela jika ia akan patah hati untuk yang kedua kali.

cklek

Junmyeon tersentak tiba-tiba ada orang membuka pintu perpustakaan, seorang pustakawan menatapnya aneh " apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? " tanyanya masih menatapnya lekat, tentu ia heran melihat ketua dewan sekolah berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran.

" aku meminjam buku " jawab junmyeon seadanya, namja pustakawan itu memincingkan matanya tidak percaya lalu berjalan pergi tanpa perlu repot-repot menjawab kembali perkataan junmyeon, junmyeon mendengus sebal dengan perlakuan tidak sopan dari salah seorang petugas.

Hancur sudah moodnya...mungkin dia harus membatalkanya, tapi...kenapa kakinya melangkah membawanya masuk ke dalam? ohh sepertinya ia melamun dan membuat kakinya tidak menuruti perintah otaknya.

Lagi-lagi junmyeon hanya bisa terpaku menatap ( mencari ) tempat keberadaan orang yang berjanji semalam, beruntung ruangan itu cukup sepi hanya petugas pustakawan wanita yang sedang mencatat daftar buku, dirinya dan juga namja yang sedang ia cari, rak-rak bukunya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat ia dengan mudah menemukan orang itu , ia melihat seorang satu-satunya namja di perpustakaan itu ( kecuali dirinya ) sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi pojok ruangan membaca buku , kelihatanya dia orang yang cerdas dan disiplin? gayanya sangat tenang dengan pakaian terlalu rapi, dugaan junmyeon benar. dia tidak jauh berbeda seperti dirinya alias kuper? culun? kutu buku? hampir semuanya benar hanya saja namja itu sedikit modis dan coret kata disiplin! dia melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan keluar dari jam pelajaran, jadi...kemungkinan dia berpura-pura ?

Junmyeon membuyarkan lamunanya lalu mendekati orang itu.

" ekhem..." ia berdehem mengalihkan perhatian orang itu, memberitahu padanya kalau ada orang di sekitarnya, namja itu mendongak dan seketika tersenyum cerah menatap junmyeon, junmyeon tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di sebrang namja aneh yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman konyolnya yang benar-benar tidak pantas dengan giginya yang menonjol semua(?).

" jadi...kau wufan?" kata junmyeon membuka pembicaraan, namja di sebrangnya menganguk " kau...serius? " junmyeon masih ragu, namja itu menganguk lagi.

" yaa...ah maaf, sebelumnya kita berkenalan dulu secara langsung " orang mengusulkan lalu membenarkan duduknya menghadap junmyeon dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dan junmyeon mau tidak mau menyambut uluran tangan itu yang ternyata 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari tanganya.

" namaku wu yifan, panggil saja wufan atau yifan terserah padamu " katanya masih memperlihatkan senyum konyol yang menurut junmyeon sangat mengelikan.

" namaku kim junmyeon " balas junmyeon.

" senang mengenalmu "

CUP

Junmyeon tersentak kaget dan menarik tanganya, orang ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

" maaf, aku terlalu biasa mencium tangan seseorang yang menurutku manis " junmyeon menatap protes pada wufan, ia tahu junmyeon pasti tidak mau di sebut manis.

" woahh...tanganmu kecil sekali, pipimu tembem dan kau sangat lucu " serunya, junmyeon hanya diam saja menatap sebal orang di depanya, orang ini benar-benar junmyeon tak merespon, wufan mulai canngung, ia cukup memalukan di depan "pacar barunya".sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat dan melupakan imagenya, menurutnya junmyeon itu terlalu lucu, manis ( walau sifatnya ngak manis ) dan unik yang sukses membuatnya salah tingkah, wufan sangat grogi dan tanpa sadar ia malah bertindak berlebihan.

" jadi...kita pacaran sekarang ?"

The main problem

TBC

Setelah sekian lama ngak nulis, jadi agak kaya gini-kelamaan hiatus- salah aku, kalau aku ngak bisa move on dari krisho? why?  
aku terlalu cinta sama krisho, aku terlalu cinta sama suho, tapi aku benci wufan.

Sudah tidak ada lagi kris exo! orang yang berada di sebrang laut sana bukan lagi bernama kris, tapi wufan atau wu yifan, kris hanya di exo!.

Masih dendam sama si wufan.

N: mulai sekarang cast ffku ngak pakai nama kris lagi ( kris udah mati ) aku pakai nama aslinya, biar berasa dia memang idol berbeda tapi punya hubungan dengan exo, bukan di masa lalu tapi di masa depan.


	2. Chapter 2

Good looking

Title : love a lot of the terms

Main cast : Kim junmyeon, Wu yifan, Byun baekhyun , Kim jongin, Kim jongdae, Do kyungsoo, Park chanyeol.

Pairing : Fanmyun ...

Genre : school love story, romance, friendship, humor

Rate : aMan

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan remang-remang(?)

.

Auuuhhhh...,ooohhh, yeahhh...

fassssttt...aaahhhh...hmmmm...

Terdengar suara desahan dalam kamar itu, kamar dengan tidak banyak ventilasi dan berdinding tembal tentu sangat menguntungkan karena kedap suara, siapapun di sana bebas melakukan apa saja, tapi...sangat paling susah membangunkan sang pemiliki kamar dari tidurnya jika tidak melakukanya dengan cara seperti ini.

BRAKK

Seorang namja dengan tidak punya sopan-santun menerobos masuk setelah membanting pintu cukup keras, sengaja mengagetkan pemiliknya.

" HYUNGG ... KAU-" seorang namja bereyeliner tebal tersentak dan hanya berdiri mematung menatap namja yang ia teriakin barusan, matanya melotot horor menatap suatu kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan(?).

" hyungggggggg ? " pekiknya tidak percaya, sedangkan orang yang di maksud hanya menyahut dengan deheman saja.

" hmm "

Namja eyeliner yang ternyata bernama baekhyun masih shok dan berlari menerjang orang yang di panggil "hyung"

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " pekiknya masih heboh

" menonton " jawaban singkat yang membuat namja bermarga byun itu meluap kesal.

" bukan itu maksudku! maksudku, sejak kapan kau suka nonton video yadong? itu pasti milik adikmu yang dekil itu, dia pasti sengaja meracunimu, aku khawatir hyung akan horny dan butuh tisue basah, dan...kau tidak punya pacar, kasihanlah hidupmu yang menanggung penasaran rasa bercinta " oceh baekhyun panjang lebar, sedangkan orang yang di ceramahi tidak peduli dengan ocehan sepupunya malah masih asyik menonton video nista milik adiknya yang ia pinjam dengan terpaksa menjatuhkan harga dirinya, setelah beberapa detik diam, junmyeon namja yang menonton video yadong tadi bangkit dari tengkurapnya, duduk tegak dan menatap sepupunya dengan sebal.

" baek sepupuku tercinta...aku menonton video seperti ini bukan karena di racuni jongin, tapi keinginanku sendiri, aku namja jadi wajar saja aku nonton video seperti ini, adikku memang dekil, dan aku tidak butuh tisue basah karena aku punya pacar " jawab junmyeon penuh penekanan, baekhyun cuma menganga kaget, mencerna satu persatu kata-kata yang di ucapkan sepupunya barusan.

" What? hyung sudah punya pacar?" pekiknya lagi tak kalah heboh dari sebelumnya, junmyeon menutup telinganya, ia mendengus kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendorong (mengusir ) baekhyun dari kamarnya.

" kau berisik sekali baek, "

" pergi! aku mau belajar "

BRAK

Junmyeon menutup pintu dengan keras tepat di depan baekhyun, baekhyun masih mematung antara kaget dan tidak percaya kenapa hyungnya tiba-tiba jadi sensitif dan apa lagi tadi katanya...BELAJAR ? BELAJAR YADONG? WHAT THE...sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otak sepupunya, sepertinya ini efek dari kelamaan jomblo jadi ia mengaku-ngaku sudah punya pacar. siapa coba yang mau jadi pacarnya, junmyeon sepupunya yang kata orang sangat mirip dengan sosok malaikat secara pribadi dengan sifat sangat baik dengan murah senyum, Hellooo...itu hanya topeng, junmyeon sebenarnya adalah dia orang yang sangat egois, pelit, pemarah dan pemaksa tapi...sifat buruknya bakalan keluar semua kalau lagi bad mood sih. tapi apa penyebabnya ? apa benar dia sudah punya pacar?. pikiran baekhyun menari-menari memikirkan ucapan-ucapan junmyeon, entah kenapa orang-orang terdekat junmyeon tiba-tiba IQ-nya menurun jika ia sedang marah jadi sangat sulit mencerna segala kata-katanya yang harus memproses berulang-ulang seperti orang bodoh.

" kau sedang apa bebek? " tegur jongin yang tak sengaja lewat melintasi kamar junmyeon dan malah bertemu patung baekhyun di depan kamar kakaknya, baekhyun tersadar lalu menatap jongin sinis.

" kau...semuanya gara-gara kau! " semburnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan jongin yang kebingungan, kenapa baekhyun tiba-tiba marah padanya? jongin mengedikan bahu tak peduli, ia harus memperingatkan dirinya untuk menjauhi orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya, karena dia pasti orang aneh seperti kakaknya.

.

.

Sementara itu di billiard bar, seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat memainkan stik billiard sedang membidik bola hitam dengan angka 8.

Tak

Bola hitam itu masuk ke lubang di pojok sisi kanan, namja itu tersenyum puas.

" hei bung. malam-malam begini harusnya kau belajar, bukanya keliaran ke bar orang dewasa " celetuk seorang namja dewasa dengan tubuh cukup berisi menghampiri namja tadi dan menyerahkan bir botolan, namja itu menyeringai.

" aku tidak di wajibkan untuk belajar kurasa " jawabnya enteng

" yaa, aku tahu anak sepertimu memang tak hobi belajar. lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu? " tanya namja tadi sekaligus memancing.

" iyaaa, kris hyung katanya kapok punya pacar yeoja-yeoja murahan, makanya dia jadi orang baik supaya dapat orang baik juga " celetuk namja yang tak kalah tinggi darinya yang sedari tadi cuma duduk-duduk santai di sofa, kangin namja berisi tadi memincingkan matanya menatap yifan.

" kau mencari pacar orang baik? lalu...apa sekarang sudah mendapatkanya? "tanyanya yang sebenarnya ejekkan, yifan mendengus dan menegak birnya.

" tentu saja aku sudah mendapatkanya "

" oh ya. kau sudah bertemu denganya kemarin? apa dia cantik, dia di kelas berapa? oh ya, dia ketua osis, lalu apa dia juga menyukaimu ? " sela chanyeol namja tinggi seperti dirinya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

" tapi mana mungkin dia langsung tertarik padamu " chanyeol meralat ucapanya sendiri " kalau memang benar dia orang baik, pasti akan susah mendapatkannya, dan katanya seseorang yang susah di dapat hatinya, dia akan menjadi jodoh paling setia "

DUG!

" Auh.."

" kau terlalu pembual chan-chan "

" itukan hanya pendapatku " gerutu chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi kena lempar balok kapur oleh yifan.

" jadi itu alasanmu pindah sekolah?" tanya kangin sambil terkekeh, namja paling dewasa ini sangat senang bergaul dengan anak-anak di bawah umur(?) menurutnya mereka sangat menarik dengan pikiran-pikiran absurd yang nekat.

" ya " jawabnya singkat

" mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku kris! aku adalah yifan " kata yifan bersmirk dan menyodok bolanya asal. dua namja beda usia itu memutar bola matanya jengah, dalam hati mereka berkata.

' kau yang menyuruh kami memanggilnya begitu, sekarang kembali ke nama semula eoh?'- chanyeol

' yifan-yifan, semoga kau cepat sadar '- kangin.

.

.

skipp

Paginya di sekolah.

Suasana pagi yang seperti biasa, tapi tidak biasa untuk junmyeon sang ketua kelas sekaligus ketua dewan sekolah ( osis )mendengus sebal menatap ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar, semua teman sekelasnya heran kenapa junmyeon tak pernah memasang nada dering di ponselnya, junmyeon tidak suka musik, dia bilang musik adalah hal yang sangat puitis mengadung nafsu (cinta ) di dalamnya, itu melanggar agama. teman-temanya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah dengan jawaban itu, dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga ketua kelasnya segera dapat pacar dan merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta.

" hyung ? " panggil jongdae teman sebangkunya yang beda 4 bulan lebih muda darinya merasa bosan dengan ketua kelasnya yang mengerutu sebal sejak pertama datang dan tidak menyadari bel sudah berbunyi dan kini sang guru sudah berdiri tegap di depanya.

" kim junmyeon "

" iya pak " junmyeon tersentak dan langsung berdiri

" kau adalah ketua kelas, kau harusnya memimpin kelasmu untuk, mengucapkan salam pada gurunya " tegur mr. park guru bahasanya, junmyeon menunduk bersalah.

" maaf pak " mr. park menghela nafas, " baiklah, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi! " kata mr, memperingati, junmyeon menganguk patuh

" baik "

.

.

Sekolah kini menjadi hal yang menjengkelkan buat junmyeon, wufan pacar barunya benar-benar mengagu, setiap menit,setiap jam, setiap detik ponselnya tak pernah menganggur , orang itu pasti menelpon atau hanya mengirim pesan yang berisi kata-kata tidak penting seperti ' apa yang sedang kau lakukan?, love, sweety, my angel, kau mengerjakan soalmu dengan baik? atau jangan terlalu pusing bila tak bisa mengerjakan soal, ijinlah pada guru kalau kau sakit agar bisa istirahat. kedengaranya sangat perhatian dan peduli tapi junmyeon tidak suka perhatian yang sangat berlebihan itu, mendapat perhatian dari pacar tentu harusnya senang tapi junmyeon malah kebalikanya.

Adik kelasnya yang bermata bulat dan ikut bagian kegiatan osis menatap heran seniornya yang sedari tadi mengaduk-ngaduk minuman sambil mengerutu tapi matanya fokus pada ponsel yang ia gengam.

" hyung ?"

" hyu-"

plung

" HYUNGGG APA YANG KAU LAKUKANNNN? " pekik kyungsoo menatap shok hyungnya yang malah menyemplungkan(?) ponselnya di gelas minumannya, untung minumanya tinggal setengah (?)* apa maksudnya?*

kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu makin bertambah bulat, chen dan baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk dengan mereka merasa ilfeel menatap kyungsoo.

" kenapa kyung?" tanya junmyeon kalem menatap adik kelasnya bermata burung hantu, kyungsoo menunjuk gelas minuman junmyeon yang sekarang berisi jus ponsel(?) junmyeon meliriknya sekilas. seolah mengerti maksud kyungsoo, junmyeon menjelaskan.

" oh...tenang saja. aku masih punya ponsel lagi " jawabnya

" bukan begitu hyung...kau ini kenapa?"

" sudahlah kyung. junmyeon hyung memang sudah aneh dari kemarin " sela baekhyun jengah, chen yang duduk di sebelahnya menganguk semangat menyetujui ucapan baekhyun, kyungsoo yang masih menampilkan orang shok menatap chen-baek tidak mengerti.

" susah menjelaskanya kyung. kau pasti tidak mengerti "

Brak

" hei...boleh aku bergabung? " seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba bergabung, menginterupsi 4 namja pendek di depanya, ke empat namja pendek itu menatap heran namja asing di depanya, menurut baekhyun namja ini cukup tampan dengan rambut coklat gelap, hidung mancung, senyuman menawan, bibir tebal, good looking, tapi...dia sedikit NORAK.

" kau siapa? " celetuk kyungsoo polos.

" namaku wu yifan. aku murid pindahan dari cina di kelas b " kata namaj itu memperkenalkan namanya, 3 dari 4 namja pendek itu ber-oh ria sambil menganguk.

.

.

.

TBC

Segini dululah aku sudah ngak kuat(?)

Ada yang kecewa sama aku ya? yang nyebutin kris sudah mati ya...maaf -,-" bagiku kris exo emang sudah mati tapi...orang yang berperan sebagai kris tentu saja masih hidup, itu hanya permohonanku kris yang sekarang yifan harap masih mengingat keluargamu di exo, janganlah sombong kalau kau lebih kaya dari member exo, ingatlah mereka masih mengingatmu.

Oh! pada belum tahu ya? aku bukan author baru di ffn, ini akun baruku akun lamaku ALIKA MALIK sudah ngak aktif lagi karena banyak ff yang ngak sangup aku lanjut-_-" tapi nanti bakalan aku post ulang ff yang kira masih sanggup aku lanjut.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakup

Title: love a lot of the terms

Main cast : Kim junmyeon, Wu yifan , Byun baekhyun, Do kyungsoo, Kim jongdae

Genre : school love story, humor , romance

Pairing : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HAH! PACARAN?"

3 orang namja pendek melotot tak percaya menatap namja tinggi tapi norak yang duduk di depanya dan menatap namja mungil yang tak ikut berteriak(?) yang duduk di sebelahnya bergantian.

Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi yang baru di kenalnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, matanya menyorot tak suka pada namja tinggi ini, penampilanya okelah karena sepertinya tipe-tipe hyungnya memang namja seperti ini. dia keren? tidak! dia aneh, dia memang tampan tapi penampilanya terlalu rapi dengan seragam yang sangat licin ( baekhyun menduga ibunya sangat rajin dalam mengosok pakaian) rambutnya di sisir rapi dan di beri minyak rambut agar rambutnya tak ada yang mengenai matanya, dan yang paling aneh adalah senyumanya, namja ini akan mendapat banyak poin kalau lagi diam, tapi senyumanya telah menghancurkan semuanya, seharusnya orang yang tersenyum pasti akan membuat dia sempurna tapi dia adalah orang yang terbalik.

" kalian berkenalan di mana? " tanya baekhyun mengitimidasi, kyungsoo dan chen menatap baekhyun-wufan penasaran dengan jawaban-pertanyaan dari keduanya, mereka tahu baekhyun adalah orang yang overprotectif pada sepupunya ini.

" kami berkenalan lewat telpon " jawab wufan jujur.

" sejak kapan kalian pacaran ? " tanya baekhyun lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

" kemarin, 2 hari yang lalu " jawabnya dan itu membuat the beagle line puas, menurutnya itu masuk akal juga karena junmyeon mulai aneh sejak kemarin.

" apa kau juga yang mengajari junmyeon hyung belajar yadong juga ? "

" APA ?! " bukan cuma wufan, tapi semua siswa yang kebetulan sedang makan atau sekedar duduk/lewat juga tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang baekhyun ucapkan barusan.

BRAK

" Baek. ini adalah masalah pribadiku " junmyeon angkat bicara, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan memutar dan menyeret wufan pergi, the beagle line menatapnya bingung.

" menarik " ucap baekhyun bersmirk ria, chensoo bergidik menatap baekhyun.

.

.

Junmyeon menyeret wufan ke belakang sekolah.

" hei! kenapa kau kasar sekali pada pacarmu? " pekik wufan setelah lepas dari namja manis yang sah menjadi kekasihnya, junmyeon menatap wufan kesal.

" jangan mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanku !" hardik junmyeon menatap wufan, wufan mengernyit bingung.

" mempermalukan? aku rasa aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa "

" sudahlah. aku mau kembali ke kelas " junmyeon gusar dan malah berbalik pergi, wufan menarik tangan junmyeon " apa lagi ?" bentaknya sewot, wufan menyeringai lalu mengisyaratkan tanganya menyuruh junmyeon mendekat, junmyeon yang tak mengerti maksud wufan hanya diam saja dan akhirnya wufan yang mendekat, semakin dekat...wufan terpaksa menunduk menatap namjachingunya yang tak seberapa tinggi, menempelkan dahi mereka.

" baek bilang kau belajar yadong ya? " katanya dengan nada seduktif yang sukses membuat junmyeon merinding " tidak sabar eoh? " ucapnya lagi, junmyeon berkeringat panas-dingin.

" ayo kita lakukan...kebetulan disini sepi " ucapnya makin menjadi, tanganya juga tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya sudah menyusup dalam blazer junmyeon mengelus pinggangnya dan tangan satunya lagi mengelus pipi chubby junmyeon, menarik dan menciumnya, melumatnya perlahan mencicipi rasa dari pacar barunya yang ternyata sangat berbeda dari pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya padahal mereka yeoja tapi kelembutan mereka kalah telak dengan rasa pacar barunya.

PLAK

Wufan membelalak kaget merasakan pipinya menyengat panas, junmyeon menatap wufan dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca, tangan kanannya masih mengelus sayang(?) di pipi pacarnya, mereka hanya saling tatap dalam diam.

" aku membencimu ! kita putus !" teriak junmyeon dan berlari pergi sambil menangis, wufan mematung tidak mengerti kejadian barusan, kenapa pacarnya-bukan! sekarang sudah jadi mantan- sangat sensitif, wufan tidak mengerti kenapa junmyeon mengatakan putus?.

mereka belum lama pacaran, bahkan masih bisa di hitung jam(?) dia pasti sedang bercanda. mungkin junmyeon sedang kesal karena di ejek macam-macam oleh baekhyun, atau mungkin ia memang lagi kesal dengannya? karena perhatianya kurang?.

(mantan) pacarnya benar-benar aneh.

.

TBC

.

Pendek banget -_-" emang!

Ff lama ngak aku post di sini * males copy ulang *file aslinya dah di hapus* jadi akun lama masih aktif yooo.

.


	4. Chapter 4

you're crazy

Title: love a lot of the terms

Main cast : Kim junmyeon , Wu yifan, Park chanyeol, Byun baekyun, Kim jongin dan Kim kangin.

Pairing: FanMyeon

Genre : romance, humor(?)

Rating : T

.

.

.

BBUG

" aku membencimu! "

BUG

" dasar pendek !"

BUG

" kau pikir dengan putus denganku, kau akan segera mendapat namja yang lebih tampan dariku? "

BUG

" tidak laku "

BUG

BUG

BUG

Dua namja beda usia di ruang gym menatap aneh namja tinggi yang melampiaskan emosinya pada karung tinju, mereka heran kenapa kris-saat ini maunya di panggil yifan- mendadak mengajaknya ke gym setelah pulang sekolah, chanyeol tahu mood sahabatnya sedang buruk, tak menyangka penyebabnya adalah pacar barunya.

Chanyeol hampir tertawa saat yifan tiba-tiba menghampiri rumahnya dengan pipi kanannya yang merah cap lima jari(?) chanyeol tahu maksudnya, dia pasti di tampar pacarnya tapi...bukankah "katanya" yifan sudah tobat? tak akan berdekatan namja-yeoja lain kecuali pacar atau sahabatnya, lalu apa alasanya? kenapa pacarnya sampai marah?.

" yifan. bisakah kau berhenti? aku benar-benar pusing melihatmu " ucap kangin jengah, yifan yang memang sudah lelah terpaksa menghentikan aksinya meninju , melepas sarung tanganya asal dan membuangnya.

" bisakah kita pulang? aku benar-benar lelah, ini sudah malam " keluh chanyeol, yifan menatap chanyeol tajam.

" teman macam apa kau? aku sedang kesal! aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku lega !" kris marah-marah dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua namja-beda usia-heran.

" apakah setiap putus dari pacarnya dia seperti itu? " tanya kangin penasaran, chanyeol menghela nafas.

" tidak juga. mungkin selama menjalin hubungan dia tidak pernah di putuskan pacarnya tapi dia sering memutuskan pacarnya dengan alasan bosan " jawab chanyeol.

" mungkin itu adalah karma "

" bisa jadi " chanyeol menganguk malas.

" sekarang kemana dia pergi? "

" mungkin ke pub mencari yeoja cantik untuk pelampiasan " jawab chanyeol asal, yaa hampir semuanya benar. yifan akan selalu ke pub setiap dia putus dari pacarnya dan di sanalah dia juga mendapat pacar baru.

.

.

" BRENGSEK! "

" SEMUA NAMJA SAMA SAJA!" umpat namja manis bertubuh mungil sambil melempar barang sana-sini tak peduli dengan keberadaan dua namja yang menyaksikan amukanya.

" BAJINGAN! SEMUA NAMJA BAJINGAN !" umpatnya lagi yang benar-benar tidak pantas dengan wajahnya yang selalu memancarkan aura malaikat.

" hyung. aku tidak seperti itu " sela salah satu namja yang menyaksikan amukannya.

" aku juga bukan namja seperti itu hyung " satunya lagi menimpali, junmyeon menghentikan amukanya dan beralih menatap mereka, hidung dan pipinya memerah entah karena menangis atau karena kelewat kesal ?.

" sudah kuduga orang bernama wufan bukan orang baik-"

" kau diam saja baek!" bentak junmyeon dan seketika baekhyun langsung diam, ia tidak mau menyaksikan sang malaikat pencabut nyawa mengamuk lebih parah lagi. padahal dia mau mengatakan "dukungan" mengatai si bajingan yifan, baekhyun diam-diam dendam dengan namja norak tiang listrik itu. gara-gara dia sepupu tercintanya menjadi iblis.

" kaulah yang aneh hyung! " celetuk jongin, baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah jongin langsung beringsut menjauh, ia tahu sebentar lagi akan ada setan yang mengamuk, junmyeon menyipitkan matanya menatap jongin.

" memang benarkan? kau terlalu mudah menerima orang, harusnya kau lihat dulu bobot-bebetnya sebelum berkata 'iya' jangan berfikir kau terlalu lama sendiri ja-"

BUAGH!

BRUKK

Baekhyun menatap horor tubuh jongin yang tergeletak tak bernyawa(?) baekhyun berbalik menatap sang tersangka yaitu kakak kandung sang korban sendiri yang masih di penuhi aura setan.

" kau juga mau?!"

Baekhyun mengeleng cepat " ti-tidak! "

' aduh hyung kau marah sangat menyeramkan, adikmu sendiri yang jadi korban. semuanya gara-gara si tiang norak itu! menyebalkan, awas nanti! " geram baekhyun.

.

.

" Chanyeol-ah " teriak yifan di depan rumah chanyeol, saat ini waktu jam 3 dini hari , setelah dari pub yifan langsung pulang ke rumah chanyeol, ia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah kalau masih ingin hidup di cincang kakak adik kembarnya.

Dug

Dug

Dug

" CHANYEOL-AH! " karena tak di bukankah pintu, yifan mengedor pintu dengan keras sambil teriak mistahil sang penghuni rumah tak mendengarnya, yifan mundur selangkah begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat membuka pintu.

" sudah ku duga kau pasti akan kemari " ejek chanyeol tepat di depan yifan, yifan mendengus lalu mendorong chanyeol menyingkir dari pintu, tanpa permisi ia memasuki rumah chanyeol dan dengan seenaknya ia mengklaim sofa chanyeol, yifan berbaring di sofa panjang menututup mukanya dengan bantal, chanyeol yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya.

" kau kenapa? aneh sekali kau tidak mabuk. dan...kau juga tidak di antar wanita yang kau kencani " kata chanyeol dengan nada heran, yifan mendengus dan melempar bantal-yang ia gunakan menutup mukanya-ke arah chanyeol, chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap bantal itu.

" bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan mereka. kalau mereka memiliki wajah seperti mantan pendekku " geram yifan bangkit dari sofa.

" jangan-jangan mereka kembar? dan kembaranya perempuan di pub tadi, soalnya mereka memiliki wajah yang sama ...bukan cuma wanita itu saja yang mirip tapi para waitres dan para pengunjung juga mirip! aku pusing kenapa dia memiliki kembaran sebanyak itu? aku pikir hanya aku saja yang memiliki kembar tiga! " yifan berteriak frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya.

" sepertinya dia mulai gila " gumam chanyeol

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

try again

Junmyeon menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, menyisir dan menyemprotkan hairspray rambutnya biar rapi, mengoles lip balm dan krim pelembab, memiliki wajah putih bersih dan cerah bukan berarti tanpa perawatan, junmyeon memang bukan yeoja tapi ia sangat menjaga kulit tubuhnya terutama wajah.

" hyung-ah! lama sekali? cepat kita hampir terlambat!" pekik jongin kesal menatap saudaranya yang masih berkutat dengan riasanya, junmyeon mengerutu dan merapikan alat make up menaruh ke tempatnya kembali lalu bergegas menyusul jongin.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah menjadi sangat cangung, itu karena jongin masih kesal dengan ulah hyungnya kemarin yang terpaksa mendapat jahitan di kepalanya, baekhyun bilang itu murni kesalahanya karena ia memancing emosi singa yang sedang ngamuk, jongin mendengus dan berjanji tak akan mentlaktir baekhyun saat ulangtahunya nanti.

" jongina...kau masih marah tentang kemarin? " tanya junmyeon hati-hati, tentu ia juga merasa bersalah telah membuat adik tersayangnya jadi korban ' salahnya jongin juga sih?' tuhkan! bahkan junmyeon juga menyalahkan adiknya, kalau di pikir-pikir kesalahan jongin apa ya?.

" hyung sudahlah. aku berangkat sendiri saja " ucap jongin jengah lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi kakaknya yang berjalan seperti kura-kura. junmyeon menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan langkah kura-kuranya, suho berjalan lambat tentu ia sedang berfikir dan bukanya tanpa sebab.

.

.

sementara itu...

teng

teng

teng

teng

Terdengar suara super gaduh di sebuah rumah tidak terlalu sederhana tapi cukup mewah(?) tepatnya di kamar dekat tangga, dua sosok tiang listrik beda posisi(?) yang masih menghuninya, sang nyonya dan tuan rumah tentu sudah berangkat bekerja sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan kini tinggal sang tuan muda yang harus melakukan aktivitas rutinya setiap senin-jum'at yaitu 'sekolah' bersama tamu tak di .

Chanyeol mengeram kesal dan membanting wajan dan sepatula yang barusan ia gunakan untuk membangunkan sang tamu tak di undangnya.

" woyyy yifan bangun! " teriak chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya, yifan mengeliat dan mendengus " kau berisik sekali chan! diam dan biarkan aku tidur " jawab yifan menaikan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, chanyeol mendengus lalu dengan kasar ia menarik selimut yang di gunakan yifan sampai terlepas dan membuangnya. dan mendapat decakan kesal dari sang empunya.

" ck. kau-"

" akan ku telpon luhan! " potong chanyeol mengancam dan seketika yifan mengeram marah " aku serius " chanyeol memperlihatkan ponselnya berniat menelpon luhan kalau yifan tidak nurut(?).

" aku malas kesekolah chan, di sana pasti ada si pendek. aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganya " keluh yifan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil bersungut-sungut.

" aku tak peduli! " chanyeol sepertinya tidak mau tahu, yifan menatap chanyeol sebal " kau tidak tahu chan...dia mantanku yang paling menyebalkan dan dia juga orang yang berani menamparku "

" lalu kenapa kau diam saja! "

" diam saja bagaimana? " gerutu yifan sebal

" tentu saja kau harus membalasnya "

" ck " yifan berdecak sebal " ya,ya,ya aku tahu maksudmu " chanyeol tersenyum senang " sebenarnya aku malas mengejar orang yang sama, tapi setidaknya ini untuk pembalasan "

" kau juga salah, mungkin dia orang yang begitu suci makanya dia tidak mau di sentuh dengan cara seperti itu " yifan terdiam, benar juga yang di katakan chanyeol. junmyeon berbeda dengan yang lain' batin yifan.

" baiklah mungkin kami harus rujuk kembali, lagi pula ini hanya masalah sepele "

" begitu dongggggg " chanyeol menepuk-menepuk punggung yifan girang " yaa, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak rela " katanya lalu menyeringai.

" seragamku? " bingung yifan menatap kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah lecek, bau dan bernoda kuning entah terkena apa(?), yaaa sejak pulang sekolah kemarin yifan langsung pergi ke rumah chanyeol, ngamuk di gym dan pergi ke club tanpa mandi dan menganti seragam sekolahnya, kecuali blazer yang entah di mana.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal " ya,ya hari ini kau libur " seru chanyeol berjalan pergi dari kamar yifan, chanyeol mengaku kalah kali ini, yifan bersorak senang lalu menarik srlimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

TBC

balik lagi neeeehhhhh, cuma bawa ff pendek (lagi)maklum otak belum bisa sinkron ngak bisa nulis panjang-panjang, aku lagi galau ngak bisa jadi member EXO-L TT_TT padahal pengen banget.


	6. Chapter 6

feedback... again?

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah benar-benar membosankan dan sepi menurut junmyeon, padahal ia sedang duduk dengan teman se-genknya yang tak berhenti ngoceh tetap saja junmyeon masih merasa kesepian, ia merasa ada yang kurang tapi junmyeon tak mau mengakuinya.

Junmyeon menatap miris handphonenya yang sama sekali tak ada pangilan dan pesan masuk. biasanya (kemarin) hp-nya tak pernah berhenti bergetar, setiap jam bahkan setiap menit hpnya selalu bergetar yang selalu membuatnya sebal dan mengangu tapi sekarang... keadaan seperti sediakala saat masih jomblo. memiliki beberapa hp tapi tak ada satupun yang berbunyi nada tanda pangilan masuk atau pesan kecuali dari operator, ok junmyeon aku dia sedikit menerima yifan si norak menyebalkan julukan dari baekhyun yang di tunjukan padanya.

" hyung kau kenapa? " tanya chen prihatin menatap sahabatnya yang (tumbennya) diam sejak masuk ke kelas, ke dua temannya yang lain a.k.a baeksoo juga menatapnya prihatin, mereka juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya.

" tidak ada apa-apa " jawab junmyeon tenang, tapi sayangnya matanya berbohong(?) mereka menemukan keganjilan di sorot mata junmyeon.

" hyung kau menyukai wu yifan ya? " tanya chen tiba-tiba dan junmyeon tersentak kaget " ti-tidak " kilah junmyeon, chen menyipitkan matanya, tidak percaya " kau bohong "

" aku-"

" menyukainya" potong baekhyun menyambung ucapan junmyeon, junmyeon melototi baekhyun " aku tahu mulai menyukainya, akui saja..."

" tidak " tegas junmyeon walau ragu.

" jawab saja...pasti iya "

" tidak baek!"

" hyung akui saja kau memang menyukainya. menurutku sih...kau lebih baik lupakan dia, dia tidak pantas untukmu "

" huuuu " jongdae-kyungsoo menyoraki baekhyun dan menonyor kepalanya

" provokator " desis kyungsoo, baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli.

" hyung. menurutku lebih baik kalian baikan saja " saran jongdae dan seketika baeksu melototi jangdae tajam

" apa maksudmu?! " seru baeksu bebarengan, jongdae terdiam melihat kekompakan mereka, ia jadi tak berani bicara lagi.

" begini hyung... ini hanya masalah sepele " akhirnya kyungsoo yang melanjutkan, mereka berdua bergantian melototi kyungsoo tapi kyungsoo tidak terpengaruh karena menurutnya mata mereka tak akan bisa se besar dirinya, percuma mereka meniru ekspresinya.

" kalian terlalu kekanakan! " ucap kyungsoo sukses menyadarkan mereka dari kontes melotot(?)

" itu hanya masalah sepele, kenapa kau mengambil jalan pintas hyung? dengan putus denganya. kalian bisa menyelesaikanya baik-baik " nasihat kyungsoo yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang masih berfikiran waras, jongdae menganguk setuju.

" tapi kyung... aku tidak mau dia hanya memanfaatkanku " terang junmyeon yang seketika mereka tahu pokok persoalnya

" aku memang ingin punya pacar tapi tidak seperti itu, aku ingin dia benar-benar menyayangiku dan bukan sebatas teman kencan. aku tidak suka dengan pria yang memanfaatkan dan mempermainkanku. aku ragu apakah di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya? " kata junmyeon menunduk sedih dan seketika tiga temanya tersentuh.

" hyung, tenang saja. di dunia ini pasti ada yang mencintaimu apa adanya " jongdae mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati ini (menurutnya) lain lagi dengan baekhyun, ia malah bilang...

" hyung... kau mengharapkan yifan balik lagi? mendingan kau cari yang lain la-"

Plakk

Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang barusan di cium(?) oleh tangan kyungsoo " kau jangan mempengaruhinya baekhyun! "

" namja itu sangat mesum aku tidak suka! "

" kalau bukan dia, kau akan menjodohkan junmyeon dengan siapa? " geram kyungsoo melihat pikiran baekhyun yang tidak searah.

" baekhyun benar " junmyeon menyela dan baekhyun tertawa senang karena sang korban(?) membelanya dengan telak, kyungsoo cemberut " aku akan baikan lagi dengan yifan " seketika rahang baekhyun turun " jongdae benar ini masalah sepele yang tak harus mengambil jalan pintas karena itu sangat kekanakan " giliran kyungsoo dan jongdae yang tertawa puas, kyungsoo meleletkan lidahnya mengeledek baekhyun.

" aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. lagi pula aku yang salah "

.

.

"Halo~ thiapa ini?"

" thiapa-thiapa, ngomong aja kaya anak bayi " sembur seseorang di line telpon, namja yang mengangkat telpon seketika cemberut.

" LUHAN HYUNGGGGGGG " teriaknya mengelegar, memanggil kakaknya yang di dalam rumah, seketika orang yang di panggil lari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri si pemanggil.

" ada apa? ada apa? apa kamu terluka sehuni? mana yang sakit? " tanyanya panik, namja dengan wajah yang sama tapi tak kembar(?) di depanya makin cemberut parah melihat tingkah kakaknya yang berlebihan itu.

" INI NAGA JELEK MAU NGOMONG " sentaknya menyodorkan telpon ke arah luhan, luhan langsung merebutnya.

" halooooooo~" sapanya panjang dan agak mesra(?)

" ish..." orang sebrang sana malah mendesis jijik.

" iya...kenapa sayangggg" katanya lagi dengan nada di buat makin aneh yang seketika orang sebrang sana merinding.

" han, tolong bawakan baju seragam sekolahku dan buku-buku pelajaranku ya, pleaseeee " jawab orang sebrang sana to the point.

" oke, emang kamu di mana sayang?"

" di hatimu! " gerutu sehun sebal mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" di rumah chanyeol " jawab si penelpon " ok sayang nanti aku kesana, bye~" kata luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

" Sehun. kita kerumah chanyeol sekarang! ayo kita bantai si naga jelek itu " geram luhan berbanding terbalik saat ucapkan saat menelpon. sehun berseru senang menyetujui ajakan kakaknya.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to school

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu sederhana tapi cukup mewah (?) di dalam rumahnya tepatnya di ruang keluarga, satu keluarga penghuni rumah sedang berkumpul di rumah itu, tepatnya di ruangan itu juga *alah! ribet amat-_-*

Anak tertinggi tapi bukan yang tertua duduk meringkuk di sofa di depan wanita paru baya dan dua saudara kembarnya tapi tak kembar(?) yang mengintimidasinya dengan tajam bak tersangka.

" yifan... chanyeol bilang kamu bolos sekolah kemarin ?" ucap menatap tajam putra keduanya yang masih meringkuk di sofa " mama sudah nurutin kamu pindah sekolah, karena kamu bilang ingin mandiri tidak mau di dampingi saudara-saudara kamu. tapi apa?! kamu menghianati kepercayaan mama, kamu memang tidak bisa menjaga janji kamu untuk menunjukan anak yang baik apalagi selama kamu di sana, di rumah chanyeol tidak pernah belajar! bla bla bla " omel ny. Wu panjang lebar sedangkan sang tersangka hanya diam tak berkutik, si bungsu dari mereka meleletkan lidahnya mengejek sang kakak yang lagi di omelin sang bunda

" emang enak di omelin..." ejeknya mulutnya komat-kamit tanpa suara(?) yifan menatap dendam adiknya itu dan mulai menyusun rencana pembalasan untuknya nanti.

" denger yifan! " sentak ny. Wu mengakhiri ceramahnya, yifan tersentak dan menatap ibunya bingung " iya mah..." jawabnya seadanya karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mendengar ocehan mamanya.

" mulai besok kamu kembali ke sekolah lama kamu "

" whatttttt? " yifan berteriak kaget

" kenapa? " tanya mamanya masih dengan tampang galaknya.

" siapa yang bilang setuju aku balik ke sekolah lamaku " protes yifan tak terima

" bukankah hyung tadi bilang 'iya'

" ish... ma. Yifan janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi please jangan balikin ke sekolah lama " mohon yifan mulai mendrama dengan nada memelas membuat dua saudaranya ingin muntah mendengarnya.

" bohong! dia pasti ngulangi lagi " celetuk luhan santai tak mengidahkan tatapan kesedihan dan penderitaan(?) saudara kembarnya.

" kali ini terakhir ma...yifan janji " dramanya makin menjadi, yifan menatap mamanya dengan tampang memelas seperti orang nangis, dan mamanya tentu tersentuh tidak tega, padahal mamanya tahu itu hanya modus tapi anehnya ia selalu luluh, ny. Wu juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya gampang sekali di rayu anak-anaknya terutama sehun.

" ya udah " jawab ny. Wu pasrah, hati yifan bersorak senang " tapi xi shun juga harus sekolah di sana "

" whatt, kenapa?!" protes yifan-sehun bersamaan " untuk mengawasi kamu " jawab ny. Wu, yifan dan sehun mendumel sebal ' kenapa haruth thehun thih. lihat! thiapa yang kayak bayi? ' dumel sehun kesal.

' ih. sama si cadel lagi... dia pasti bakalan malu-maluin di sekolah, eh... biarin deh dari pada sama luhan lebih malu-maluin lagi, sekalian mau balas dendam sama si cadel' batin yifan dan sehun merasakan sinyal bahaya.

" ya ma, yifan setuju " jawab yifan mantap, ibunya tersenyum puas " good boy "

" maaaaa..." rengek sehun

.

.

Ke esokan paginya

Ke tiga putra keluarga Wu berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing, kali ini sehun harus ikut yifan ke sekolahnya karena mulai hari ini sehun satu sekolah dengan yifan.

" ingat! jangan ngomong di sekolah " ancam yifan pada adik bungsunya itu " kalau ada yang tanya jangan di jawab, ngomong seperlunya, hindari huruf 's " nasihat yifan sangat tidak masuk akal, sehun yang di ceramahi hanya diam saja tak berkomentar, semua hyung-hyungnya emang selalu seperti ini melarangnya bicara bila di tempat umum, sehun tahu mereka pasti malu karena dirinya cadel ' kakak yang kejam' batin sehun merana #poor sehunnnn.

.

.

" hyung jangan galau terus " tegur kyungsoo menghampiri junmyeon saat memasuki gedung sekolah yang tumben berangkat sendiri, biasanya ia berangkat bareng jongin, masihp ngambek kali ya? pikir baekhyun yang datang bareng kyungsoo.

" udah jangan pikirin si norak itu lagi " ucap baekhyun yang pagi-pagi sudah ngomongin yang ngak enak. kyungsoo men-deatglare baekhyun, baekhyun cuek.

" siapa bilang, aku tidak mikirin dia kok " jawab junmyeon, mereka jalan bareng menuju kelas.

" eh, hyung... bukankah itu yifan " tanya kyungsoo menunjuk yifan di pintu gerbang bersama seorang namja yang hampir setinggi dirinya ,begitu mendengar nama yifan, junmyeon langsung menoleh.

" eh, dia dengan siapa? kok namja sebelahnya mirip, sama-sama tinggi dan judes " celetuk baekhyun menunjuk orang di sebelah yifan.

" mungkin adiknya " jawab kyungsoo.

.

Yifan memasuki area sekolah di ikuti sehun di belakangnya, di koridor ia tak sengaja perpapasan dengan junmyeon, ia berhenti sejenak dan ingin menghampiri tapi ngak jadi, ia belum siap dan hanya berjalan melewatinya saja, tanpa yifan sadari junmyeon menunduk kecewa.

.

.

TBC

ada yang kesel karena ff-ku pendek (perchapter), soalnya aku nulisnya di hp* itu aja nulis sambil iseng" klo pake tab/lapi (sayang ngak punyaT_T itu kegedean ngk bisa sambil iseng"


End file.
